Mon Ange
by Alexandrei Mc Fharlaey
Summary: Rencontre entre le Héros du premier jeu et le Héros du second... *Shounen ai*


Mon Ange  
  
Disclaimers: Tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas. Ils sont la propriété de Konami Computer Entertainment Tokyo.  
  
AVERTISSEMENTS : Cette fic est du style shônen ai, voire yaoi et donc contient des allusions à des relations entre deux hommes. Voilà vous êtes prévenu !! 'Faut pas lire si vous êtes offensé par le sujet !! Vous vous en prendrez plein la tête si vous m'insultez pour ce motif !!! (Je peux être très méchant).  
  
Voilà, voilà….  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
L'idée m'est venu un jour où je me disputais avec ma petite sœur (je sais : c'est gamin) pour savoir si on allait manger du poisson ou de la pizza.  
  
Pour ceux que cela intéresse on a finalement mangé du poisson comme elle le voulait, du coup pour me venger j'ai planqué tous ses CD (je sais : c'est très gamin). Je me suis fait tabasser par elle quelques minutes après la découverte de mon méfait, bien évidemment.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Le héros Mc Dohl s'appelle Laynan, et le héros 2 s'appelle Lexeï.  
  
*** : changement de scène.  
  
~ : pensée  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
" "  
  
CHATEAU DE L'ARMEE DRAGON –  
  
QUATRE JOURS APRES LA MORT DE LUCA BLIGHT  
  
  
  
"Lexeï ?!!! Lexeï !! Lexeï !! Lexeï ???!!! Lexeï ! Lexeï ! Lexeï !!!!!!!!!! C'est l'heure de se leeeeever !!!!!! Hé Lex !! "  cria Nanami tout en tambourinant la porte de la chambre de son frère.  
  
"Hein…. ?Euh…Nanami ? Que...quoi...enfin... ? " demanda le pauvre Lexeï encore à moitié endormi, en ouvrant sa porte.  
  
"Je trouve qu'il fait vraiment très beau aujourd'hui ! Dépêche-toi de t'habiller !!! Je veux sortir et en profiter….Ah, sentir la chaleur du soleil…Allez, viens ! Je suis sûre que ce sera bon pour toi aussi ! " déclara Nanami.  
  
"Non…pas aujourd'hui…j'suis fatig... "  
  
"TU VIENS AVEC MOI TOUT DE SUITE ! EST QUE C'EST BIEN CLAIR ??! " rugit- elle si fort que tout le château en fut ébranlé.  
  
"O-oui…" bégaya Lexeï, complètement terrifié et à moitié sourd.  
  
"Bien…maintenant tu as exactement cinq minutes pour mettre quelque chose de plus présentable que ce pyjama. Il est adorable mais bon…" ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire. "Je t'attends dehors ! "  
  
Après qu'elle fût partie, Lexeï soupira et commença à s'habiller.  
  
"Quelle fille…"  
  
Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait parfaitement que sa sœur était capable de tout pour lui et qu'elle souhaitait seulement son bonheur. Son « bonheur »…son sourire devint triste. Les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme avant sans Jowy. Il lui manquait tant…  
  
Il secoua la tête.  
  
~ Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à lui. Si j'arrive en retard, Nanami va ENCORE me gronder.~  
  
******************  
  
"Alors ? Où veux-tu aller ? "  
  
"Euh…Que penses-tu de…South Window ? Oh non, plutôt Two River ? Oh non, non je sais ! Radat !! J'ai entendu dire qu'on y servait le meilleur poisson du monde entier ! "  
  
"Alors en route pour Radat. "  
  
"Vouiiii ! "  
  
******************  
  
VILLE DE RADAT  
  
"Quoi ?! " s'exclama Nanami.  
  
"Je suis désolé, mais nous devons fermer le restaurant pour travaux. Vous ne pouvez pas entrer. "  
  
"Mais attendez ! "  
  
"Ecoutez, si vous tenez tant à manger du poisson, pourquoi ne pas aller à Banner ? C'est de là-bas que nous importons notre poisso…"  
  
"Parfait ! " interrompit Nanami, nous irons donc à Banner. "Viens Lex, on va prendre un bateau ! "  
  
"Nanami…je ne suis pas sûr que nous avons le droit d'aller si loin. Shu va sûrement…"  
  
"Lex…tu connais la règle : écoute-ta-sœur-et-ne-discute-pas", répliqua-t- elle.  
  
"Um…et bien…donc…ah…Banner est au sud non ? "  
  
"Bien. "  
  
*****************  
  
VILLAGE DE BANNER  
  
Par ce matin calme et ensoleillé, un jeune garçon se tenait dans un endroit un peu à l'écart du village. Assis au bord d'un petit quai, il pêchait tranquillement.  
  
"Jeune maître ! "  
  
Un homme vêtu du longue cape verte et portant une cicatrice sur la joue s'approcha.  
  
"Jeune maître ! Vous m'aviez promis de ne pas sortir sans me prévenir ! "  
  
"Excuse-moi Gremio…"  
  
Gremio soupira.  
  
"J'ai eu peur que vous soyez reparti…Mais l'essentiel est que vous êtes bien là et que vous alliez bien. "  
  
"Ne t'inquiète donc pas autant…je ne suis plus un bébé", répondit Laynan.  
  
"Je sais, je sais…Bien je vais veiller à ce que personne ne vienne vous déranger, comme d'habitude. "  
  
"Merci. "  
  
Sur ce, Gremio s'éloigna et se posta sur le petit sentier menant à son maître.  
  
  
  
***************  
  
"Ouf…Nous y voilà enfin. "  
  
Nanami était soulagé de pouvoir enfin posé ses pieds sur de la terre ferme, car elle détestait voyager en bateau.  
  
"Alors Lexeï ? Tu viens oui ? "  
  
"Une seconde Nanami…Je suis tellement fatigué, sois compatissante…"  
  
"Si tu te plains encore je te laisse tout seul et tu te débrouilleras pour rentrer. "  
  
"Nanami…"  
  
"Bon, d'accord", soupira-t-elle. "On va s'arrêter…"  
  
Ils se décidèrent donc à louer une chambre à la petite auberge. La chambre bien qu'assez étroite, était néanmoins plutôt confortable. Lexeï qui n'en pouvait réellement plus, décida qu'une petite sieste s'imposait.  
  
"Fais ce que tu veux", dit-il, "mais réveille-moi pour le déjeuner s'il te plaît…"  
  
"Grand paresseux, va ! " répondit-elle en riant. "Je vais visiter les environs. La dernière fois que nous sommes venus, nous étions si préoccupés que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'apprécier tous les charmes de ce village…"  
  
"Comme tu veux", murmura son frère en baillant, "Quelle idée de vouloir manger du poisson… Un sandwich aurait pu faire l'affaire…"  
  
Après qu'elle eut fermé la porta. Lexeï s'assoupit.  
  
****************  
  
Laynan décida de s'arrêter quelques instants. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il pêchait et il commençait à avoir chaud. Il se leva et s'installa à l'ombre d'un arbre.  
  
"Jeune maître ? "  
  
Gremio vint à lui, inquiet.  
  
"Tout va bien ? "  
  
"J'ai juste un peu chaud…"  
  
Gremio resta pensif quelques instants, puis se décida.  
  
"Je vais aller vous acheter quelque chose de frais. "  
  
"C'est inutile…"  
  
"Non, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne serai pas très long. "  
  
"Mais…"  
  
Le temps qu'il réponde, Gremio était déjà parti.  
  
****************  
  
"Alors c'est d'accord Koh ? Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ? "  
  
"Oui mam'zelle Nanami !! " répondit l'enfant en souriant.  
  
"Merci beaucoup, tu es un très gentil garçon. "  
  
Une fois rentrée à l'auberge, Nanami se mit en devoir de jouer un tour à son charmant petit frère. Juste pour rire bien sûr.  
  
"Lexeï !! Leeeex !! "  
  
"Ummm ?? Nanami ? C'est déjà l'heure de déjeuner ? "  
  
"Nooooooon…...Mais regarde plutôt ce que je tiens là ! hé hé…"  
  
Alors elle lui montra fièrement…  
  
"M-mon foulard !! Hey ! "  
  
"Si tu veux le récupérer, il va falloir m'attraper. "  
  
Elle se mit à rire devant l'air furieux de son frère et s'enfuit rapidement.  
  
"Nanami !! Traîtresse !! " cria-t-il, l'air révolté.  
  
Il se leva et s'habilla tout en pestant contre sa sœur.  
  
****************  
  
Gremio n'était toujours pas revenu et Laynan commença à se demander où celui-ci était passé. Soudain il vit une jeune fille en rose sortir en courant et en riant de l'auberge ; elle tenait à la main un foulard jaune. Elle le remarqua et accouru vers lui.  
  
"Bonjour ! "  
  
"Euh…bonjour…" répondit-il, un peu étonné.  
  
"Je m'appelle Nanami", déclara-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.  
  
Sans aucune formalité autre, elle l'examina sous tous les angles en moins de dix secondes.  
  
"Vous êtes très mignon !!! J'ai donc l'immense bonheur de vous offrir ce magnifique foulard !!! "  
  
Elle lui passa alors le foulard qu'elle tenait, autour du cou, l'embrassa sur les deux joues et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.  
  
Laynan n'avait même pas eu le temps de se présenter.  
  
Tournant à nouveau son regard vers l'auberge, il vit un jeune garçon, vêtu d'une tunique rouge émerger, l'air plutôt mécontent.  
  
  
  
****************  
  
Quant Lexeï sortit de l'auberge, sa sœur n'était nulle part en vu. Alors qu'il se préparait à chercher à travers tout le village, un enfant l'aborda.  
  
"M'sieur ! M'sieur ! "  
  
"Tiens Koh, bonjour ! "  
  
Il avait déjà rencontré l'enfant lors de sa première visite à Banner et ils avaient rapidement sympathisé. Sans doute parce qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup.  
  
"Eh dites, vous voulez bien jouer avec moi ? Hein ? Hein ? "  
  
"Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas maintenant…"  
  
"Mais pourquoi ? "  
  
"Je cherche ma sœur…"  
  
"Oh vous voulez dire mam'zelle Nanami ? "  
  
"Tu sais où elle est ???? "  
  
"Je l'ai vu entré dans la boutique là-bas…"  
  
Koh désigna une petite boutique près du bord de l'eau.  
  
"Merci Koh, écoute si tu veux après déjeuner on jouera ensemble ; mais pour l'heure…"  
  
~ Aha. Je te tiens Nanami !!~ pensa-t-il triomphalement.  
  
Même s'il était encore un peu fâché contre elle, il devait admettre que la situation l'amusait. C'était la première fois depuis le début de cette guerre qu'il se sentait libre et qu'il pouvait rire et se détendre.  
  
~ Je me rappelle l'époque où Jowy et moi avions l'habitude de jouer de tels tours à Nanami…J'ai l'impression que c'était hier…Je peux encore l'entendre rire et…non. Je ne dois plus penser à lui.~  
  
Il sentait venir ses larmes et il ferma les yeux un instant pour les réprimer. Il ne pleurerait pas, il ne devait pas pleurer.  
  
~ Encore une fois ce n'est pas le moment de penser à lui, s'admonesta-t-il, maintenant il est temps de retrouver ma chipie de sœur…~  
  
Tout en réfléchissant, il s'était dirigé vers la fameuse boutique. Pour la faire sursauter et la prendre par surprise, il se décida pour une entrée bien bruyante et fracassante :  
  
"Nanami ! Je te tiens maintenant !!!! Il est trop tard pour essayer de s'enfuir !! Rends-toi sans faire d'histoire et je serai clément !!!!!!….cria-t-il d'un ton triomphant.  
  
Malheureusement pour lui, Nanami ne se trouvait pas dans la boutique. Les seules personnes présentes étaient, la vendeuse et sa sœur, et un homme en cape verte qui discutait avec elles. Tous le regardaient avec de grands yeux. Réalisant son horrible erreur, il s'excusa du mieux qu'il put et s'empressa de quitter l'échoppe, rouge d'embarras.  
  
En sortant, il aperçut sa sœur, à demi-cachée derrière une cabane, complètement morte de rire.  
  
"Nanami !!! Comment as-tu pu ?! "  
  
"Oh excuse-moi « Lexynou »…. "  
  
Incapable de se retenir, elle se remit à rire.  
  
"Bien, maintenant ma très chère sœur, si tu as fini ta crise de fou rire, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu as fait de mon foulard…"  
  
Nanami avait enfin réussi à retrouver son calme. Elle s'approcha alors de son frère, l'air grave. Il pressentait déjà le pire.  
  
****************  
  
"Jeune maître ! "  
  
Gremio réapparut enfin avec des rafraîchissements. Il lui en tendit un avant de remarquer le foulard.  
  
"Une jeune fille", se contenta d'expliquer Laynan.  
  
"Oh…"  
  
Sur ce, Laynan dégusta tranquillement la boisson que son fidèle serviteur venait de lui tendre. Sans raison vraiment particulière, il repensa au jeune garçon en tunique rouge. Au moment où il avait posé les yeux sur lui, il avait ressenti une vibration chaleureuse émaner de lui. Pendant un instant il avait perçu une aura douce, protectrice et bienveillante. Lui- même s'était senti apaisé…C'était une sensation qu'il avait presque oubliée depuis trois ans.  
  
****************  
  
"Lexeï, j'ai l'immense regret de t'annoncer…que je n'ai plus ton foulard. "  
  
"QUOI ?!! "  
  
"Ecoute-moi calmement. "  
  
A ce stade de la discussion, Nanami avait adopté un ton tragique digne des plus grand acteurs dramaturges.  
  
"Tu vois cet arbre là-bas ? "  
  
"Le gros là ? "  
  
"Oui…Ben ton foulard est coincé quelque part dans les branches ! "  
  
Lexeï avait pâlit, alors que sa sœur avait du mal à réprimer un rire.  
  
"Ne me dis pas que…"  
  
"Pour résumer, si tu ne grimpes pas…tu devines la suite ? "  
  
Lexeï soupira exaspéré. Il avait l'impression d'être le frère le plus malchanceux de la Terre.  
  
Pourtant il se résolut à accomplir ce dernier exploit, même s'il fallait admettre que l'arbre était de taille bien imposante.  
  
"Oh, pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?? "  
  
Et il entreprit son ascension spectaculaire, en grognant.  
  
  
  
-QUINZE MINUTES PLUS TARD-  
  
  
  
"...Je n'ai rien trouvé du tout… "  
  
Lexeï avait beau remuer branches et feuilles, rien n'y faisait. Il n'avait trouvé aucune trace de son foulard.  
  
"Inutile de continuer à chercher, je ferais mieux de redescendre. Bon sang…Je n'y vois rien !… "  
  
Lexeï tentait tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin, quand soudain…  
  
***************  
  
"Jeune maître vous m'avez l'air bien pensif…"  
  
Laynan ne répondit pas. Depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, un certain jeune garçon occupait ses pensées. Il avait grand besoin, selon lui, de s'éclaircir un peu les idées, voire de penser à autre chose. Il se leva donc et toujours sans rien dire, commença à remonter le petit sentier.  
  
***************  
  
Lexeï n'eut même pas le temps de paniquer. La scène se résumait à :  
  
« CRAC – CRAC » (bruit de branche)  
  
"Waaaaaaah !! " (voix de Lexeï)  
  
« BAOUM » (on peut deviner)  
  
***************  
  
Laynan ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Il y avait encore un instant il était en train de marcher tranquillement, et trente secondes plus tard il se retrouvait affalé sur le sol avec la vague impression que quelqu'un lui était tombé dessus.  
  
***************  
  
"Aouch…Je ne l'avais pas prévu…"  
  
Il tenta péniblement de se remettre debout quand il réalisa qu'il avait malencontreusement atterri sur quelqu'un.  
  
"Oh mon dieu !! Je suis désolé…V-vous allez bien ? "  
  
~ Question très intelligente.~ ricana ironiquement une petite voix.  
  
Laynan vérifia mentalement qu'il n'avait rien de cassé et se remit lui aussi sur pieds.  
  
"Je vais bien…" fit-il, avant d'ajouter, "mais quand tu joues dans les arbres fait quand même attention…Tu aurais pu te faire très mal si je n'avais pas été là pour « amortir » ta chute. "  
  
"Mais je ne jouais pas ! " protesta-t-il, "je…"  
  
Il s'arrêta et remarqua…  
  
"Mon-mon-mon f-foulard !!!! Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?? "  
  
"Eh bien en fait, une jeune fille en tunique rose me l'a donné…"  
  
"Nanami…Je vais la tuer ! " marmonna-t-il.  
  
"Pardon ? "  
  
Le pauvre Lexeï soupira.  
  
"C'est ma sœur", expliqua-t-il.  
  
Laynan rit tout bas. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son interlocuteur avait eu l'air si furieux en sortant de l'auberge.  
  
"Je vois", répondit-il.  
  
Ensuite il enleva le foulard pour le passer autour du cou de Lexeï.  
  
"Il te va bien mieux qu'à moi…" ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.  
  
Laynan eut la satisfaction de le voir rougir légèrement. Il devait bien s'avouer que vu de plus près, il lui plaisait plutôt.  
  
Lexeï était un adolescent d'environ quinze ans. Il débordait d'énergie et était toujours souriant, son enthousiasme était contagieux. De lui émanait toujours cette aura d'une pureté incroyable. Il portait une flamme inextinguible en lui, celle de l'espoir. Et ses yeux…  
  
"Je m'appelle Laynan…"  
  
"…Hé ??? L-Laynan…Mc Dohl ?? Le héros de l'armée de la Libération ??? "  
  
Laynan lui sourit tristement. Tout le monde le connaissait comme tel : le grand héros qui avait délivré son pays et avait contribué à la naissance d'une nation nouvelle.  
  
"J-je suis vraiment honoré de vous rencontrer…Je suis Lexeï. "  
  
"Chef de l'armée Dragon ? "  
  
Lexeï opina de la tête, puis il étudia soigneusement l'ancien leader.  
  
Il avait beaucoup entendu parler des exploits de Laynan, et l'avait toujours admiré. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé le rencontrer. Celui qu'il avait en face de lui, était un jeune garçon à peine plus âgé que lui. Sa peau légèrement bronzé s'accordait parfaitement à ses yeux noirs profonds. Il portait lui aussi une tunique rouge. Lexeï pouvait dire qu'il avait eu un passé tourmenté, car son aura semblait s'assombrir de temps à autres, chargée des émotions et des secrets longtemps refoulés. Il semblait irrésistiblement attiré par sa personnalité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ressentait le besoin de l'aider.  
  
Ils savaient tous deux à quel point la guerre était une cruelle expérience. Ils savaient combien la souffrance des peuples était grande. Ils savaient que c'était leur destin et que rien ne pouvait le changer. Ils savaient et se comprenaient.  
  
"Jeune maître !! "  
  
La voix de Gremio les interrompirent tous deux dans leur réflexion.  
  
"Je ferais bien d'y aller…"  
  
"Oui…"  
  
Pourtant ils avaient du mal à se résoudre à se séparer. Ils avaient tant en commun. Ils avaient tant à se confier.  
  
L'arrivée de Gremio mit fin à leur hésitation.  
  
"Jeune maître !…oh vous discutiez…"  
  
"Nous avions justement terminé", déclara Laynan, "n'est-ce pas Lexeï ? "  
  
"Oui…"  
  
"Dans ce cas, allons déjeuner, maître Laynan. Au revoir Lexeï . "  
  
Lexeï et Laynan échangèrent un dernier regard avant de s'éloigner.  
  
"Au revoir…"  
  
****************  
  
Lexeï retourna à la recherche de sa sœur. Il retrouva enfin, marchant tranquillement au bord du fleuve.  
  
"Nanami…Je crois qu'il faut qu'on s'explique maintenant…"  
  
"Ah ? Je ne vois vraiment p…"  
  
Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se jeta sur elle, utilisant son attaque spéciale « guili-guili ».  
  
"Kyaaaaaah ! A-Arrête !!!! "  
  
Ils s'amusaient comme deux enfants qu'ils étaient encore. Les quelques villageois qui étaient dehors les regardaient, intrigués et amusés aussi. Bientôt les rires s'estompèrent et ils reprirent leur souffle.  
  
"Alors ? Tu te sens mieux ? " demanda Nanami.  
  
"Oui, merci grande sœur ! " sourit Lexeï.  
  
"Bien, allons manger maintenant !! Tous ces efforts m'ont épuisée…"  
  
"C'est tout de ta faute. "  
  
"Lexeï…!"  
  
"Allez viens ! "  
  
****************  
  
Laynan et Gremio avaient été invité par les propriétaires de l'auberge à venir déjeuner.  
  
Secrètement, Laynan espérait de tout son cœur qu'il allait revoir Lexeï ; c'était surtout pour cela qu'il avait accepté l'invitation. D'habitude il préférait être seul, n'autorisant que la présence de Gremio à ses côtés. Mais depuis leur rencontre il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui.  
  
La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit brusquement et une petite fille entra en larmes.  
  
"S'il vous plaît ! Quelqu'un, vite !! "  
  
"Ellie ! Que se passe-t-il ? "  
  
"C'est Koh !! Koh…il…"  
  
Elle se remit à pleurer.  
  
"Il faut le sauver…"  
  
Laynan regarda son gant, pensif. Dans sa main était incrustée la rune « mangeuse d'âme ». Cette rune était en grande partie responsable des tourments qu'il avait endurés. Mais elle lui avait aussi permis de sauver des vies.  
  
"Gremio, allons-y. "  
  
Gremio, lui jeta un regard compatissant et sans discuter lui obéit.  
  
****************  
  
Un grand cri retentit du fond des bois.  
  
Nanami et Lexeï relevèrent vivement la tête.  
  
"Tu as entendu ? " demandèrent-ils simultanément.  
  
"Allons voir", décida Nanami.  
  
****************  
  
Koh ne pouvait plus s'enfuir. Son corps tremblait et refusait de répondre tant la peur le paralysait. Devant lui, un monstre gigantesque se dressait.  
  
Alors qu'il se croyait condamné, il entendit plusieurs voix qui s'approchaient. Il était finalement sauvé.  
  
****************  
  
Lexeï aperçut Laynan qui courait en direction des bois lui-aussi.  
  
"Maître Laynan !! " appela-t-il, "attendez-nous !! "  
  
Une fois qu'ils furent ensemble, ils décidèrent de faire équipe tous les quatre, Laynan, Lexeï, Nanami et Gremio, pour retrouver Koh. Ils s'enfoncèrent alors dans la forêt et ils virent une immense chenille. L'insecte menaçait une silhouette qu'ils eurent tôt fait de reconnaître comme étant Koh. L'enfant était complètement paniqué.  
  
"Koh !!! "  
  
***************  
  
Les quatre combattants utilisèrent plusieurs attaques combinées et réussirent finalement à mettre l'énorme limace, à terre. Cela leur permit d'écarter le danger de Koh. Malheureusement leur satisfaction fut de courte durée car ils s'aperçurent que ce qu'ils avaient combattu n'était qu'une enveloppe. A présent se tenait devant eux une sorte d'énorme mouche.  
  
"Nanami ! emmène Koh à l'abri !! vite !! " cria Lexeï tout en bondissant pour attaquer.  
  
Nanami se dépêcha de faire ce que son frère lui demandait. Elle avait confiance en lui car elle savait à quel point il était fort, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de défendre plus faible que lui. De plus il n'était pas seul.  
  
"Viens avec moi, Koh ! "  
  
"Gremio, va avec eux ! "  
  
"Non, jeune maître ! Je refuse de vous laisser seul contre cet horrible monstre…"  
  
"Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Nanami a bien plus besoin de ton aide !! "  
  
Il n'avait pas tort, aussi terrible que ce monstre fut, comparé aux hordes de monstres qui se tapissaient dans les sombres recoins de la forêt, il paraissait pour ainsi dire inoffensif. Nanami aurait donc du mal si elle restait seule, à protéger Koh, et à se protéger elle-même.  
  
"Faites bien attention à vous… ! "  
  
***************  
  
"Je ne comprends pas… Aucune de nos attaques ne semblent fonctionner !! On dirait qu'il est insensible à tous les types d'attaques !! " remarqua Lexeï.  
  
Ils avaient beau s'acharner, le monstre ne semblait pas faiblir. En revanche, eux, commençaient à se fatiguer rapidement.  
  
Laynan savait quel moyen pourrait leur permettre de gagner ce combat. Il était fort simple : il pouvait utiliser le pouvoir de sa rune. Le problème était qu'il avait terriblement peur, peur de revoir l'éclat maléfique et fascinant de son pouvoir, peur de causer de nouveaux malheur, peur de se souvenir du passé, peur de se perdre lui-même…Mais avait-il réellement le choix ? S'il ne faisait rien, ils risquaient de mourir tous les deux. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, surtout depuis que Lexeï avait fait irruption dans sa vie par ce matin calme et ensoleillé. Il s'était découvert une certaine attirance pour le jeune garçon et voulait l'aider aussi à porter le lourd fardeau que la guerre lui avait mis sur les épaules. Il pouvait se battre à ses côtés, pourquoi pas ? Il voulait simplement être proche de lui, en tant qu'ami…et plus peut-être, si le destin lui offrait une chance. Il ne désirait pas gâcher cet ultime chance, si infime fut-elle, de pouvoir à nouveau regarder son passé et de guérir toutes ses blessures enfouies au plus profond de son cœur.  
  
Il avait pris sa décision. Il leva alors sa main où était incrustée la rune maudite et l'invoqua.  
  
"Ô rune « mangeuse d'âme », rune maudite en tout temps, prête-moi ta force ! Que se déchaînent la puissance mystérieuse de tes ténèbres !! "  
  
Lexeï, de son côté avait aussi commencé à invoquer sa rune.  
  
"Ô rune « bouclier lumineux », rune protectrice, donne-moi la force de sauver ceux qui me sont chers ! Que ta lumière éclaire le chemin de ceux qui défendent une cause juste !! "  
  
Les deux runes brillèrent à l'unisson, révélant leur force, qui à travers toutes les époques, ne s'était jamais atténuée. L'éclat fut pourtant si puissant, que les deux garçons durent se couvrir les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglés. Quand ils les rouvrirent, le monstre n'était plus qu'un tas de poussière.  
  
***************  
  
"On a gagné !! " s'écria joyeusement Lexeï.  
  
Laynan poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il remarqua alors que son jeune compagnon s'était approché de lui. Lexeï lui tendit simplement sa main, en guise d'amitié, tout souriant.  
  
~ Il est mignon quand il sourit ainsi…Il a l'air si innocent…~ pensa-t-il.  
  
Laynan, miraculeusement, lui retourna un sourire. Pas un sourire triste, ou un faux sourire de politesse, mais un véritable sourire. Tous deux restèrent un petit moment à se regarder droit dans les yeux, sans rien dire. Les mots étaient inutiles pour eux. Leurs yeux et leurs cœurs parlaient assez bien pour eux. Ils se comprenaient parfaitement.  
  
"Il est temps de rentrer je crois…Nanami et Gremio vont s'inquiéter sinon…" murmura Lexeï, brisant le paisible silence qui régnait.  
  
~ Peut-être que je devrais le lui dire maintenant…Peut-être est-ce mon unique chance…~ pensa Laynan  
  
Mais comment lui dire ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui déclarer tout de go qu'il se sentait attiré par lui ! Non il ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre. Certes ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se sentait attiré par un garçon. Il se souvint de Ted qui fut son premier amour ; ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Un jour ils s'étaient déclaré mutuellement leur amour, ou tout du moins ce qu'ils pensaient être de l'amour ; ils avaient finalement décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'ils restent amis car leur relation était plus amicale, voire fraternelle, qu'amoureuse. Pendant la guerre du Toran, il avait quelques aventures avec ses étoiles, mais ce n'était rien de très sérieux. Cependant les sentiments qu'il éprouvait aujourd'hui à l'égard de Lexeï étaient très forts, très profonds. Même s'il essayait de les repousser de toutes ses forces, ils revenaient toujours. Jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé cela pour qui que ce fut.  
  
"Maître Laynan ? Vous sentez-vous bien ? Vous avez l'air soucieux…"  
  
Lexeï s'inquiétait pour son aîné. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il avait fait ou dit quelque chose de mal.  
  
"Rien de très grave…Je…réfléchissais…"  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Et j'aimerais te demander quelque chose aussi : ne m'appelle plus « maître » et ne me vouvoies plus ! Après tout je ne suis pas plus vieux que toi ! Si tu acceptais cela me ferait vraiment très plaisir…"  
  
"Je vous appelle « maître » non pas à cause de votre âge, mais parce que je vous admire énormément ! Vous êtes un grand héros et je vous respecte en tant que tel. C'est normal, non ? "  
  
Laynan soupira tristement.  
  
"Je ne suis pas un « grand héros »…J'ai peut-être gagné beaucoup de batailles, mais je n'ai même pas eu la force de protéger ceux que j'aimais…"  
  
Il retira son gant et montra sa rune à Lexeï.  
  
"Cette rune a emporté tout ce qui m'était cher…tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux…elle a mis fin à la guerre et à ma vie…Je n'ai plus rien, mon père, mon meilleur ami…combien d'autres vies encore ont été emportées ?… Je n'ai pu sauver personne…personne…"  
  
Il ne pouvait plus parler. Il ne pleurait pas non plus, il avait déjà versé toutes les larmes de son corps trois ans auparavant. Mais quand il releva les yeux il vit que Lexeï pleurait.  
  
"Oh…Laynan…J-je suis t-tellement d-déso-désolé !…Je ne s-savais pas…oh pardon Laynan…" balbutia-t-il.  
  
~ Jamais personne n'a pleuré ainsi pour moi, mis à part mes proches…Il me connaît à peine et pourtant…Il est vraiment trop gentil et trop innocent…~ remarqua-t-il.  
  
Comme l'adolescent pleurait toujours, il s'approcha et l'entoura de ses bras. Il se sentait bien ainsi, comme s'il protégeait Lexeï.  
  
"Allons, ne pleure pas…"  
  
Après quelques minutes, Lexeï se calma enfin. Laynan, quant à lui, ne voulait pas se séparer du jeune garçon. Il aimait être proche de lui, pouvoir le toucher, humer le parfum de ses cheveux, de sa peau, sentir les battements de son cœur…  
  
"Laynan…" souffla le jeune garçon.  
  
Laynan ne répondit pas. Il avait capturé le visage de Lexeï de ses deux mains et plongeait son regard profond et perçant dans celui du jeune leader. D'un pouce distrait, il caressa sa joue. Puis il se pencha en avant et finalement déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. A ce moment-là, Lexeï ne réagit pas. Tout son être était complètement figé par le choc. Laynan, son héros, son idole, l'embrassait !! Il ne savait pas quoi faire et ne bougeait pas, médusé, choqué et effrayé.  
  
Laynan en profita alors pour l'enlacer sans interrompre le baiser, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Il aimait la sensation de plaisir qui parcourait tout son corps.  
  
Lexeï commença à paniquer. Il ne comprenait plus du tout ce qu'il se passait. Il sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues et il avait beau fermer les yeux de toutes ses forces, elles continuaient à ruisseler. Il n'arrivait plus à former une seule pensée cohérente. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Pourquoi pensait-il que c'était mal d'embrasser celui qu'il avait toujours admiré ? Pourquoi avait-il si peur ? Pourquoi ?  
  
Quand il sentit les larmes de son compagnon, Laynan relâcha quelque peu son étreinte et le dévisagea, l'incrédulité se peignant sur ses propres traits.  
  
~ Il… pleure ?…Mon dieu…Je suis peut-être allé trop vite…~  
  
"Lexeï, um…écoute…"  
  
Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eu même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car déjà, Lexeï s'enfuyait. Laynan jura intérieurement et se reprocha sa stupidité avant de partir pour essayer de le rattraper.  
  
****************  
  
Lexeï courut sans s'arrêter, sans se retourner. Il essayait de comprendre. Soudain il vit qu'il était presque arrivé au village. Alors, seulement à ce moment-là, il prit un temps de pause pour reprendre son souffle et essuyer ses larmes. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Nanami se doutât de quoi que ce soit.  
  
"Lexeï ! te voilà enfin ! " s'écria sa sœur soulagée.  
  
"Nanami…"  
  
"Eh, mais où est l'autre beau garçon ? Je veux dire, Laynan. "  
  
"Eh bien…"  
  
"Lexeï ! "  
  
C'était Gremio. Il avait ramené Koh chez ses parents et comme il l'avait aperçu en ressortant de l'auberge, il était accouru.  
  
"Où est donc le jeune maître ??! "  
  
"Je suis là", répondit une voix.  
  
Laynan était finalement parvenu à revenir au village sans encombres.  
  
"Et le monstre ? "  
  
"Mort. "  
  
Nanami et Gremio poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.  
  
"Nanami…Je rentre. "  
  
"Hein ??? Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?? "  
  
"Je suis fatigué. "  
  
Sans rien ajouter, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bateau.  
  
"Attends-moi !!! Lex ! "  
  
Après s'être excusée auprès de Gremio et Laynan, elle partit rejoindre son frère.  
  
****************  
  
Une fois de retour au château, Lexeï alla directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Malgré toutes les tentatives de Nanami, il refusa obstinément de sortir ou de se confier.  
  
Assis sur son lit, il réfléchissait. Il essayait de se souvenir du baiser.  
  
~ C'était très doux, je le reconnais…Mais…Laynan est un garçon et moi aussi… C'est donc anormal ? Sûrement…Un garçon n'embrasse que des filles…Un garçon ne doit jamais embrasser un autre garçon car c'est ANORMAL…~  
  
Malgré tout il voulait l'aider, car la peine qu'il lisait dans ses yeux étaient tellement insupportable… Mais il se demandait s'il aurait le courage de le faire, surtout après cette histoire…Il fallait qu'il le revoie pour s'expliquer, pour l'aider…Il soupira et regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait pratiquement nuit noire, les étoiles brillaient d'un éclat si faible qu'il les voyait à peine.  
  
Subitement, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.  
  
"Nanami…", devina-t-il, "qu'y a-t-il encore ? "  
  
"Il faut que je te parle Lex ! C'est vraiment urgent !! "  
  
Le ton de sa voix alarma Lexeï, qui s'empressa d'aller lui ouvrir. Il vit l'air soucieux de sa sœur et comprit que quelque chose de grave s'était passé.  
  
"C'est Koh…Il est très mal en point…et…ses parents demandent s'il est possible que quelqu'un l'emmène à Gregminster…pour voir le docteur Liukan. "  
  
"Si je me souviens bien Laynan…"  
  
"Laynan refuse de retourner à Gregminster…Et les villageois ont trop peur de traverser la forêt…"  
  
"N'y a-t-il pas de médecins dans les environs de Banner ? "  
  
"Ils ont déjà appelé plusieurs médecins, mais aucun n'a trouvé la cause de son mal…et pas de remèdes non plus…"  
  
"On pourrait emmener Huan ! "  
  
"Tu oublies nos propres blessés…de toutes façons, ce Liukan a été le « professeur » de Huan, alors il doit être lui aussi un excellent médecin…"  
  
Lexeï n'hésitait plus à présent. Il devait sauver le petit.  
  
"Allons chercher quelques compagnons et partons ! "  
  
Nanami et lui partirent en trombe. Le temps jouait contre eux.  
  
****************  
  
Après avoir réveillé Flik, Kasumi et un Zamza révolté à l'idée que des malotrus se permettent de troubler son sommeil, ils traînèrent Viktor hors de la taverne. Ensuite le petit groupe se mit en route pour Banner. Une idée avait aussi commencé à germer dans la tête du leader, concernant Laynan.  
  
***************  
  
Une fois là-bas, les six se dirigèrent directement à l'auberge où l'on avait transporté Koh. Il avait l'air extrêmement mal en point.  
  
"Laynan !!! "  
  
Kasumi avait repéré l'ancien leader qui se tenait à l'écart dans un coin sombre de l'établissement, à l'abri des regards.  
  
"Kasumi…, salua-t-il, "Lexeï et Nanami…Flik et Viktor…et…"  
  
"Zamza !! Vous n'avez donc jamais entendu parler de moi ??! Humph…Vous n'êtes tous que des ignares !!!! " rouspéta ce dernier.  
  
Lexeï se tourna vers les parents de l'enfant.  
  
"Nous sommes venus pour amener Koh, à Gregminster…"  
  
Puis, il se tourna vers Laynan en ajoutant d'un ton légèrement venimeux :  
  
"…puisqu'IL est incapable de le faire, visiblement. "  
  
A ces mots, Gremio et Kasumi bondirent. Ils ne supportaient pas que l'on critiquât Laynan.  
  
"Comment osez-vous ??!! "  
  
Nanami et les autres échangèrent des regards incrédules. Ils avaient du mal à admettre que c'était leur leader qui venait de parler…Lui qui d'habitude était si doux et calme…  
  
"Je n'y peux rien si c'est un couard !! " répliqua-t-il sèchement.  
  
Cette fois c'était trop, et Laynan se leva.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?! Que cherches-tu à prouver ?! De toute façon, tu es comme les autres : tu ne sais rien de rien sur moi, sur ma vie ! "  
  
Les deux garçons se défièrent du regard.  
  
"Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à raconter ce qui te terrorise tant, au point de ne pas oser mettre les dans ta propre ville natale ! Essaies au moins de surmonter tes peurs, au lieu de te morfondre et de t'apitoyer sur ton passé ! "  
  
"Et comment veux-tu que je fasses ? Même si je retournais à Gregminster, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Tu crois que c'est facile ?! "  
  
"Ne vous battez pas s'il vous plaît…"  
  
"C'est vrai !!!! Ce n'est surtout pas le moment de se battre !! " gronda Nanami, "vous avez donc complètement oublié le petit ?!! "  
  
"Tu as raison, grande sœur… Allons-y ! "  
  
Puis se rappellant de quelque chose, il se tourna à nouveau vers Laynan.  
  
"Alors ? " demanda-t-il d'un ton provoquant, "tu viens me montrer que tu n'es pas aussi pitoyable que tu en as l'air ? "  
  
"Gremio, on y va aussi", décida-t-il, sa voix impassible et glaciale.  
  
"Bien jeune maître…"  
  
Cependant, celui-ci jeta un regard noir à Lexeï. Il désapprouvait totalement la conduite du jeune garçon.  
  
****************  
  
"Merci docteur Liukan, merci pour tout…"  
  
Lexeï, ses amis, Laynan et Gremio étaient au palais de Gregminster. Ils avaient trouvé Liukan et celui-ci avait réussi à préparer un remède. Pour le moment Koh devait se reposer. Tous décidèrent donc de rester dans la capitale jusqu'à demain. De toute façon il faisait nuit et tout le monde était fatigué.  
  
****************  
  
Ils louèrent des chambres à l'auberge, puis chacun alla se coucher. Cependant Lexeï n'avait aucunement l'intention de dormir. Il savait parfaitement que Laynan allait vouloir repartir. C'est pourquoi il se leva et descendit…  
  
"Lex ? "  
  
La voix de Nanami le fit violemment sursauter.  
  
"Nanami ?! Mon dieu, tu m'as fait horriblement peur !… "  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu fais ? "  
  
"Euh…je…rien…j'allais me…coucher... "  
  
"Bien sûr et moi je vais me marier avec Sid. "  
  
"C'est vrai ? "  
  
Elle le fusilla immédiatement du regard.  
  
"Je plaisantais…"  
  
"Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. "  
  
Lexeï soupira. Décidément il ne pouvait rien cacher à sa sœur ; elle le connaissait trop bien.  
  
"Je pense que Laynan va repartir dès ce soir pour Banner ou un autre endroit…pour rester dans la solitude et je ne sais trop quoi…"  
  
"C'est son droit. "  
  
"Là n'est pas le problème ! Tu n'as donc pas remarqué à quel point ses yeux sont tristes ? Nanami, il a désespérément besoin d'aide ! mais il ne sait pas sur qui s'appuyer…Il se croit maudit, il croit que tous ceux qu'il a aimé sont morts par sa faute ! A cause de ça, il est incapable de faire confiance aux autres, il a peur d'aimer, de vivre !! Je veux l'aider mais il ne se laisse pas approcher…"  
  
"C'est pour ça que tu l'as provoqué ? "  
  
"Oui…"  
  
"Je vois…et Lex… ? "  
  
"Quoi ? "  
  
"Je sais que si quelqu'un peut l'aider, c'est toi…Tu as réussi à parfaitement comprendre son cœur…Aide-le du mieux que tu pourras…J'ai foi en toi. "  
  
"Nanami…"  
  
"Tu sais, s'il n'était pas aussi triste…Toi et lui formeriez un très joli couple !… " ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
  
"Deux garçons…ne sont pas...um…censés… tomber…ah…amoureux", bégaya Lexeï tout rougissant.  
  
"Qui t'a dit ça ? "  
  
"Personne… mais…"  
  
"Lexeï… Peu importe qui tombe amoureux de qui ! Ce qui compte ce sont les sentiments que tu éprouves à l'égard de cette personne. Si tes sentiments sont forts, alors toi aussi tu seras fort pour surmonter toutes les difficultés. On dit bien que « l'amour triomphe toujours », non ? Lex…Il ne faut pas avoir peur d'aimer, car aimer n'est pas un crime ou une faute. C'est un sentiment naturel que nul ne contrôle, c'est le destin, et lui seul, qui choisit celui ou celle à qui tu va consacrer ta vie, et tu ne pourras rien n'y changer. "  
  
"Oui, mais…"  
  
"Je crois que tu devrais y aller, sinon Laynan va partir sans toi…Alors, zou ! du balai ! "  
  
"Merci grande sœur…"  
  
***************  
  
Laynan se dirigea aux portes de la ville ; il fallait qu'il s'en aille. La vue de son ancienne maison lui fit mal au cœur…Tant de souvenirs remontaient à la surface, des souvenirs d'une enfance choyée, puis se succédaient des images teintées en rouge, teintées du sang de la guerre…Il ferma les yeux, il voulait oublier…  
  
Quant il les rouvrit, il se trouvait à quelques pas de la sortie de la ville. Une silhouette, dissimulée par l'ombre, était adossée au mur. Lexeï…  
  
"Tu veux déjà repartir ? "  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? " répliqua-t-il froidement.  
  
"Je veux savoir. "  
  
Ces trois mots, si simples, suffirent à décontenancer Laynan.  
  
"Savoir ce qui te fait si peur, savoir ce qui te pousse à te renfermer sur toi-même, savoir…"  
  
"Il n'y a rien à savoir. Je n'ai rien à te dire, alors laisse-moi. "  
  
"Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé, lorsque nous étions dans la forêt ? "  
  
"……"  
  
Lexeï sortit finalement de la pénombre. La lune l'enveloppa d'un rayon lumineux irréel, mettant en valeur les reflets doux de sa chevelure et sa peau de porcelaine, éclairant ses grands yeux bruns si fascinants. Laynan eut toutes les difficultés du monde à s'arracher de cette vision angélique.  
  
"Alors ? "  
  
Quand Laynan plongea son regard dans le sien, il ne vit aucune méchanceté, aucune moquerie, aucun reproche, aucune haine, aucun mépris. Juste des questions.  
  
"Je…je…j'ai tellement peur…d'aimer…parce que si je perdais à nouveau ceux que j'aime…je crois que je ne survivrai pas…et je t'ai embrassé parce que je pensais…que tu étais peut-être celui qui pourrais me sauver…."  
  
Après cet aveu, Laynan, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, éclata en sanglots. Il sentit des bras entourer ses épaules et doucement le bercer. Une aura chargée de tendresse l'entourait à présent. Il se sentait bien, en sécurité…aimé ?  
  
~ Lexeï…~  
  
"Allons dans un endroit plus calme pour en parler…"  
  
"Chez moi…Là où j'habitais avant la guerre…"  
  
"Tu es sûr ? "  
  
"Oui…De toute façon il n'y a personne…Cleo et Pahn se sont rendu à une fête dans une ville à l'est. "  
  
"Pahn ? Cleo ? "  
  
"Ce sont deux serviteurs si on veut…je dirai qu'ils sont plutôt comme des gardes du corps…et comme ma famille. "  
  
Ils étaient maintenant à l'intérieur de la grande maison.  
  
"Montons dans ma chambre…"  
  
Lexeï se mit soudainement à rougir, ce qui fit rire Laynan.  
  
"Allons ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas en profiter pour te sauter dessus ! "  
  
~ Enfin j'espère que je vais tenir parole…~  
  
"J-je sais…um…"  
  
Ils prirent place sur le lit. Assis en silence, ils semblaient chacun méditer sur ce qui allait être dit. Ce soir il n'y aurait plus de secrets entre Laynan et Lexeï.  
  
"Ca va mieux ? " demanda Lexeï gentiment.  
  
"Oui, je te remercie…Alors par où commencer ?… "  
  
"Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tu es maudit à cause de la rune que tu portes…"  
  
"Cette rune…m'a été confié par mon meilleur Ted. Son pouvoir est maléfique mais extrêmement grand et dangereux. Comme son l'indique elle dévore les âmes…Celui qui la porte doit en payer le prix…Il doit lui donner les âmes de tous ceux qui lui sont chers, et continuer à l'alimenter ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps…Tant que cette rune « vit », le possesseur ne peut pas mourir…"  
  
"Alors, pourquoi ne pas l'enlever, t'en débarrasser ? "  
  
"Pour que quelqu'un d'autre souffre de son pouvoir ? De toute façon je ne peut pas rejeter ainsi, ce que Ted m'a confié…Je dois continuer à protéger cette rune…C'est mon destin je crois…"  
  
"Mais tu n'es pas obligé de tout supporter tout seul…"  
  
"Mais…que puis-je y faire ? Qui donc accepterai de partager aussi sombre que la mienne ? "  
  
"Moi je veux bien…"  
  
Laynan, releva la tête, surpris.  
  
"Tu… ? "  
  
"Je veux t'aider…Je veux te voir sourire… Je veux te voir vivre…Je veux que tu profites de la vie…"  
  
"Mais…"  
  
"Je sais que tu n'oublieras pas ton passé, mais j'aimerais de temps à autres que tu apprennes à le mettre un peu de côté…sinon tu vivras continuellement dans l'ombre de ton passé, sans profiter de la lumière du temps présent et sans voir l'espoir du futur. Réapprendre à vivre pour pouvoir aimer…Réapprendre à aimer pour pouvoir vivre…L'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Laynan, les hommes ne sont pas faits pour vivre seuls…On a tous besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur nous, pour ne pas se sentir désemparé, abandonné. Il faut que tu réapprennes à croire aux autres, à leur faire confiance et peut-être que là tu pourras te délivrer de la noirceur du passé…"  
  
"Lexeï…Jusqu'ici, je n'ai fait que m'apitoyer sur moi-même, me maudissant et maudissant mon destin…Je n'ai jamais rien tenté pour m'en sortir, j'ai fermé mon cœur et mes yeux pour tenter d'oublier…Je savais que j'étais en train de me perdre moi-même…et pourtant…"  
  
Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Lexeï et nicha sa tête au creux du cou de l'autre garçon, en soupirant.  
  
"Mais maintenant je vais réagir…avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…avant qu'il y ai des regrets… Et tout ça grâce à toi…"  
  
"Laynan…"  
  
"Dis-moi la vérité…Es-tu un ange que m'envoie la Providence ? Oui, sûrement…Tu dois être un ange…"  
  
Ils sourirent puis se mirent à rire.  
  
"Et puisque nous sommes dans ma chambre…Nous devrions peut-être faire plus ample connaissance…"  
  
Laynan se jeta sur Lexeï, sans lui laisser une chance, et il commença à le chatouiller. Le pauvre Lexeï était sans défense et son adversaire en profita pour redoubler ses assauts.  
  
"Alors ? Tu en as eu assez ou bien tu veux que je continue ? "  
  
"N-non pitié…Arrête…", supplia-t-il tout en réprimant difficilement un rire, "vraiment tu es pire que ma sœur …"  
  
"C'est pourtant toi qui as dit que tu voulais « partager ma destinée », ce qui veut donc dire qu'il va falloir apprendre à me supporter…Pauvre petit, je te plains d'avance…"  
  
Au moment où il lui parlait, Laynan était au dessus de Lexeï, qui lui, était complètement allongé sur le lit, suite à l' « attaque ».  
  
"Mais j'ai bien l'intention de tenir parole", répondit-il dans un murmure.  
  
Il enleva le foulard qui couvrait les cheveux de son aîné. Il caressa tendrement ces mèches brunes qui semblaient si douces et qui l'étaient réellement.  
  
"Tu es beau…Laynan…"  
  
Laynan se pencha et encore une fois ils s'embrassèrent, seulement cette fois Lexeï ne chercha pas à s'enfuir quand Laynan glissa sa langue. Au contraire il essaya d'imiter son compagnon. Le baiser devint plus tendre, plus passionné, plus ardent. Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, ils rougissaient légèrement chacun.  
  
"Que dirais-tu de passer la nuit ici, Lex… ? " murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.  
  
"Je ne demande rien de mieux…"  
  
Laynan l'embrassa à nouveau puis laissa ses lèvres courir sur la gorge du jeune garçon, lui arrachant un doux soupir. Il glissa alors ses mains sous sa tunique pour sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Incapable de se maîtriser plus longtemps son envie il finit par le déshabiller complètement, déposant de légers baisers sur ses lèvres, sa gorge, ses épaules.  
  
"Tu as un corps parfait, Lex…Tu es si parfait…"  
  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller plus loin, Laynan s'aperçut que son nouvel amant, tremblait un peu.  
  
"Lex ? tout va bien ? "  
  
"Oui…c'est juste que j'ai un peu peur…Je n'ai pas l'habitude…Pardon…"  
  
"C'est moi qui suis désolé…J'avais tellement envie de toi que je n'ai pas réfléchi…Pardon mon cœur…"  
  
Lexeï lui sourit tendrement.  
  
"Laynan…Prends-moi dans tes bras et restons comme ça pour ce soir, d'accord ? Je pense que je ne suis pas encore prêt à…um…tu vois ce que je veux dire…"  
  
"Non pas du tout…Tu n'es pas encore prêt à quoi ? " demanda-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux innocent et pétillant de malices.  
  
"Laynan ! "  
  
"Je plaisante voyons…Tu sais bien que c'est n'est pas une catastrophe…Tu es si mignon quand tu boudes…"  
  
Il l'enlaça alors, et huma le son doux parfum. Lexeï poussa un soupir de contentement et posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Laynan et s'endormit au rythme des battement de son cœur.  
  
"Je t'aime mon ange", murmura Laynan en contemplant le visage de l'adorable créature endormie tout contre lui. "Merci encore pour tout…Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'as rendu heureux…"  
  
"Je t'aime aussi Laynan…"répondit Lexeï, d'une voix complètement endormie.  
  
Laynan sourit et se laissa envahir par le sommeil et des rêves emplis de lumière et d'espoir…Grâce à son ange…  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Ca y est !!!!!!!! Enfin finie !!!!!!!! Yahou !!  
  
* Alexandreï, les yeux rouges à cause du manque de sommeil, la bave au coin des lèvres* J'ai fini ma deuxième fic…C'est pas trop tôt…bon je vais aller dormir maintenant passque je suis un brin fatigué…Ouf ! 


End file.
